Just Another Day
by BlueFox14
Summary: It is just like the other days in school till Akashi and Kuroko skip 6th period. Akashi has something planned for Kuroko and Kise is hiding something from Kuroko. What could Akashi have planned and what is Kise hiding. lemon in later chapters. Oh and they are in America.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my very first fan fic so this is all so my very first lemon. But I really hope you like it. They are in the same high school in this story and Akashi can dive. Oh and I did write that story twice because I wanted to make it better so I put a lot of work in to it and again I hope you like it._

* * *

><p>Kuroko P.O.V.<p>

1:29 not even half way though 5th period. English is the worst and slowest period of the day. Right now we are watching a video on poems and the teacher seems to not notice that we aren't paying attention. Most of the girls are writing notes to each other, playing on their cell phones, or drawing. A lot of the guys are playing paper football, playing games on their phones (like the girls), or doing something stupid with their friends, but there are some that aren't.

One of the guys that aren't playing paper football, playing on the phone, or being stupid with friends is Akashi Seijuro. He is looking out the window next to me on my left. If I didn't know better I would've think he was looking at me with his red and yellow heterochromatic eyes.

I looked down and I noticed that my black tie to my uniform was messed up. Our school's uniform has a blue shirt, black tie, white jacket, and black pants. When I finished fixing my tie I looked up to find a note on my desk. The front said "To: Kurokocchi" and just from that I knew it was from Kise Ryouta. I unfolded the note and it read "Kurokocchi I'm bored." I looked at Kise for a moment than sighed and wrote back "ok, well I can't really do anything about that." I folded the note back to how Kise folded it and wrote his name on it. I asked the girl next to me on my right to give the note to Kise. She jumped a little when I asked.

I wasn't shocked that she jumped, most people don't see or notice me till I talk or touch them to get their attention. There are only a few people that notice people that notice me without having me to get their attention. One of those people is Kise.

The girl took the note and gave it to Kise. Once Kise read the note he started to pout, than his face lit up and he started writing. Once he finished writing he asked the girl to give me the note. The girl took the note and put it on my desk. I picked up the note and unfolded it again. A very light blush came across my face and I could hear Kise trying to hold back his laughter about my blush. The note said "I've got an idea, let's talk about your crush Akashicchi." I quickly looked up to Kise, than looked back at the note. My blush left as soon as it came. "There is nothing really to say" I wrote, folded, than asked the girl again to give the note to Kise. Once Kise got the note the bell rang.

Finally time for 6th period math. Akashi and Kise have 6th period with me, Akashi sits to my left and Kise sits in front of me. "Kurokocchi" Kise yelled as he ran next to me. I turned to look at Kise who was now next to me as we walked into the hall. "Come on Kurokocchi, all you've told me about your crush is that it's Akashicchi" Kise said while pouting. "Because that's all I really know. I like Akashi, that's it." "What made this crush form?" I turned my head to look at Kise by the corner of my eye. "I don't really know" I said in a low shy voice. Kise smiled at me and started laughing. Kise calmed down and opened his mouth but was interrupted by the bell. "Oh crap we're late" Kise said as he tried to grab my wrist but someone grabbed my other wrist and pulled me before Kise could. I was now running away from Kise next to the person that had grabbed my wrist. I turned my head to see the person pulling me was Akashi. I could hear Kise calling my name but then was interrupted again but this time by Akashi "sorry but how about we skip the rest of the day." "O...Ok, but where are we going?" I asked "A nice little diner in the town over" he said as we ran out the door to his red (like Akashi's hair red) mustang. We started to walk to his car. I guess Akashi saw that I couldn't run anymore or knew I had a low stamina. When we made it to his car he said "It should be unlocked." I nodded as I opened the door. "The drive will be around an hour to town and ten minutes to the diner when we get into town." Akashi said as we got into the car. I closed the door and buckled the seat belt and Akashi did the same. Akashi started the car and pulled out of the school's parking lot and started the long drive. I looked out the window and started to fall asleep. The next thing I knew I was asleep.

* * *

><p><em>I hope you like it so far because it is only going to get better. I am already working on the next chapter and I will try to update soon. <em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry it took so long. It is a little longer then the first chapter and I was going to make it longer but I knew I needed to update. The reason it took so long to update is because of school. And here is some good news for me, I am going to kami-con Friday so on the trip to kami-con I will hopefully be writing. Hope you like this chapter._

Akashi's P.O.V.

We left the school about 5 minutes ago. I looked over at Tetsuya and saw that he had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but think that he looked cute asleep. But it is a good thing that he is asleep because he is going to need his energy for what I have planned for us. I am finally going to clam Tetsuya as mine before it was too late. My mind began to wonder to after 5th period. *Flash Back*

I was walking a little bit behind Tetsuya and Kise Ryouta. They seemed to be having a somewhat important conversion. I was staring at the bluenett's back, when the bell suddenly rung. It seemed that it rung earlier than what it normally does. Just like the bell that loud mouth Kise yelled "Oh crap we're late." I wasn't too far behind them when I saw that Kise start to reach for Tetsuya's wrist. I lost control of my body and the next thing I knew I had Tetsuya's wrist in my hand and we were running for the parking lot. I had to clam Tetsuya before that Kise Ryouta tried anything. I quickly thought of an excuse to take Tetsuya out of town for the night. It was a Friday so that meant we didn't need to worry about school. That's when it came to me, the diner.

*End of Flash Back*

I started to get a little angry, thinking of what that Kise Ryouta said the other day. I remembered exactly what he said to one of his friend's, "soon I am going to take Kurokocchi to be mine, the only thing stopping me right now is that damn crush he has." "So what are you going to do about his crush" his friend asked him. "Well I am going to break his crush and if that doesn't work I will handcuff him to a bed and make him mine." Kise said with a sly smile and look in his eyes.

The simple thought of that Kise Ryouta even touching my Tetsuya pissed me off and it in raged me to think of him trying to take what is truly mine. I glanced over at Tetsuya who I was happy to see still asleep because of what type of face I might have made. I made a slight smile seeing him with me because I knew I had him and that I would keep him. Tetsuya started to move a little and I thought that he might have woken up but he was turning to face me still asleep. I couldn't help my eyes from wondering, while looking at the road every couple of seconds. The first thing my eyes wondered to was his pink pale lips. I had to hold myself back from kissing him right then and there. Next my eyes went to his milky pale neck, his skin looked sweet and delectable.

We stopped at a red light, and then at the corner of my eye I saw move meant again. This time Tetsuya was walking up. I looked over to see his icy blue eyes open. I couldn't help but watch the blue haired man rub the sleep out of his eyes. I quickly looked back to the road to see that the light had changed to green. I was glad that there was no one behind me because I don't know how long it was green for. We started to move again. "So did you have a nice nap Tetsuya?" I asked with a small grin.

Kuroko P.O.V.

The sun filled my eyes when I opened them. It took a minute for my eyes to august to the light. When they finally august I saw Akashi driving. "So did you have a nice nap Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with his eyes still on the road. I nodded my head, Akashi must have seen my nod because he said "that's good" before I could say anything. We sat in silence for a couple of seconds. I pulled out my phone to see the time but before I could turn it on Akashi said "we should be in town in about ten minutes, but I was thinking we should go have some fun to build up an appetite." "That sounds good, but what are we going to do?" "There's a nice arcade that has a skating ring. It could be fun and it will work up an appetite." "Ok, but I don't know how to skate" I said while looking down a little embarrassed. "I can teach you if you want or we can just play in the arcade and play games." "Ok, thank you." I lifted my head to see a small smile from Akashi. I did a small shy smile back at him.

I remembered that my phone was still in my hand. I turned it on and it lit up to its lock screen. I saw that it was 2:50, but then the time disappeared and a text message appeared where the time was. I unlocked my phone and saw that the message was from Kise. The message said "KUROKOCCHI R U OK!?" I started to message him back, when I finished I reread what I had typed "I am fine, I am with Akashi right now. Oh and can you please grad our homework if we have any?" I sent the message and not even a minute later Kise messaged me back. "We don't have any this weekend, but it took u awhile to reply r u sure u r ok? " I looked at the time he sent the first message, 2:12. "Sorry I fell asleep for a little bit" I messaged him back again. He replied almost as quickly as the first time. "Be careful and what r u two doing?" "Who are you texting?" I jumped a little when I heard the sudden words from Akashi. "Sorry for scaring you" Akashi said after seeing me jump. "It's ok I just wasn't expecting a sudden voice, and I am texting Kise." Akashi's slight smile left but came back as soon as it left.

"Sorry I guess that was noisy" "It's fine it doesn't really matter" I mumbled. "We are in town now" Akashi said. I took a look out my window and I started to see buildings passing by. A few minutes later we were surrounded by big and small buildings. I looked down to check the time on my phone again. Than the car stopped and I looked up to see we were in a parking lot in front of a building with a sign that said "_ARCADE ZONE"_. I slipped my phone in my right front pocket. "We're here" Akashi said.


End file.
